


No More Mr Nice Guy

by laumeidelfin



Series: Look at my Mistakes (You) [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, dean ambrose | jon moxley - Freeform, dolph ziggler - Freeform, drew mcintyre - Freeform, mentions of:, seth rollins | tyler black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laumeidelfin/pseuds/laumeidelfin
Summary: Roman's thoughts during the past raw.





	No More Mr Nice Guy

Roman could feel his body tense the moment he realized what Ziggler was attempting. A large part of him wanted to react, wanted to tell Ambrose that the other man was lying, to tell Ambrose to ignore Ziggler, to tell Ziggler to shut the _fuck_ up. And an even larger part of Roman wanted to turn and punch both Ambrose and Rollins, wanted to _turn_ and just let all hell break loose, not letting anyone go without them being unscathed. If there was one thing the Samoan didn't want, it was Ambrose turning on him and Rollins. Of course, he thought to himself, he didn't understand _why_ Ambrose believed he needed to turn on them. Sure, he was hurt during the betrayal, but he got his closure, Roman thinks with a near snort, trying his hardest not to let his body tense up, his emotions show on his face. He knows he's successful when Ziggler continues talking, when Ambrose tenses up, and Roman lets himself continue thinking about what the hell Ambrose could _possibly_ have to turn over. Ambrose feuded with Rollins numerous times throughout the three or so years they were separated for good, the man was able to chase after Rollins with no one interrupting their feuds for possible title shots, he thinks with a scoff inside of his mind, arms folding in front of his chest before he relaxes and reacts to Ziggler's words.

The segment goes by seamlessly, but Roman can't help but wonder if Ambrose is planning on turning on the group tonight. He doesn't understand why, if that's the case, doesn't understand what the hell Ambrose ends up having to gain by doing so, which is why he's positive his so-called friend isn't going to do anything, but he knows he needs to keep an eye out. The words Hunter had said to him the previous week drift in and out of his mind, and making his way backstage, Roman bites the inside of his cheek, watching Ambrose carefully.

The night moves by quickly, and while McIntyre targets Ambrose once more, and Rollins targets McIntyre, Roman can't help but wonder why no one is even bothering to involve him. He finds himself angry, finds himself wondering if his so-called brothers even realize he's still there, and he has feelings, and he could very well be persuaded to turn. He scoffs, realizing just how underestimated he is in this company, despite the title he holds proudly. By the time the match is over, he watches carefully as Ambrose makes his decision, tries his hardest not to smirk when their fists all bump one another.

So far, everything is set in stone, he thinks. So far, no one realizes just how angry he is, how much he can _do_ against his brothers, how underestimated he truly is. And so far – everything is on track. And now, now he needs to get serious about turning on the two of them.

No more feelings, he thinks.

No more Roman. Time to be like Leakee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, sweet and another introspective thought piece. I'm hoping things pick up after this week's RAW.


End file.
